Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aligning bite of an X-ray device and an X-ray device having the same, wherein the aligning bite, which is included in an X-ray device acquiring images of subjects by using X-rays, aligns a subject to an imaging point and, more particularly, to an aligning bite of an X-ray device and an X-ray device having the same, wherein the aligning bite is capable of accurately positioning an area of interest that requires image information in an imaging focus area (or focus point).
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an X-ray imaging device (hereinafter referred to as “X-ray device”) refers to a device configured to acquire projection data respective to an imaging subject (hereinafter referred to as “subject”), by using the characteristic of X-ray intensity being attenuated in accordance with the physical nature of the subject and a distance between the subject and the device, when X-rays pass through the subject, and to convert the acquired data to image (i.e., to perform imaging on the acquired data). For example, when radiating X-rays to a human being, a projection image showing the inside of the human body by using a variation of attenuation coefficients in accordance with different types and characteristics of biological tissue.
Additionally, the X-ray device is configured to include an X-ray generator radiating (or emitting) X-rays to a subject so that the X-rays can pass through the subject, and a detector detecting the X-rays that have passed through the subject. The X-ray generator and the detector are generally equipped to a supporting apparatus, such as an arm, which is configured to support the X-ray generator and the detector. And, the X-ray generator and the detector are configured to face into one another, thereby being capable of acquiring image information of the subject while rotating around the subject. An X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) Imaging Device may be given as an example of the above-described X-ray device, and, herein, the X-ray CT imaging device generates a sectional image of the subject by performing an image reconfiguration process, wherein the device acquires projection data by radiating X-rays on the subject at different angles and reconfigures a sectional image from the acquired projection data.
3-dimensional (3D) Cone Beam Computed Tomography (CBCT) technology has already been introduced to fields of dental imaging and Mammography, and a panoramic imaging device, which corresponds to another example of the X-ray device, is being used for acquiring images of teeth and tissue surrounding the teeth. In the panoramic imaging device, the X-ray generator and the detector are equipped to an arm so as to face into one another. The arm performs linear movements and rotational movements (or rotating movements) in accordance with operations of a driving unit, and, accordingly, as the X-ray generator and the detector moves around the subject along a predetermined trajectory, the panoramic imaging device performs imaging.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art panoramic imaging device includes an X-ray generator 10 and a detector 20, which are spaced apart from one another and positioned to face into one another. And, the X-ray generator 10 and the detector 20 collectively acquire the projection data respective to a subject 1 by rotating around the subject 1.
The X-ray generator 10 and the detector 20 are equipped to an arm 30, and the arm 30 is rotatably fixed to a driving unit 40 of a device body 50, thereby being capable of performing linear movements and rotational movements. The device body 50 is configured to include a post frame 51 supporting the driving unit 40, and a support 52 being provided to prevent the post frame 51 from falling or being tipped over. And, the device body 50, and, most particularly, the post frame 51 is provided with an aligning bite 61, which is configured to appropriately position the subject to an X-ray imaging point.
More specifically, the aligning bite 61 is equipped to a bite stand 53, which is provided on the post frame 51, and the bite stand 53 is provided with the aligning bite 61 and a chin rest 62. Accordingly, in order to perform panoramic imaging, when a subject of examination (i.e., examinee) places his (or her) chin on the chin rest 62 and bites on the aligning bite 61 with his (or her) teeth, thereby assuming a stably fixed position, the X-ray generator 10 and the detector 20, which are equipped to the arm 30, move and acquire the respective projection data.
Meanwhile, in order to acquire information on hard tissue (alveolar bone) of a particular topical area (or area of interest), e.g., sectional information, such as height, thickness, and so on, of the alveolar bone located at an anterior teeth area or molar areas, the panoramic imaging device acquires image information of the area of interest, e.g., a sectional image, such as a cross-sectional slice of the area of interest, by performing a process of acquiring projection data respective to the area of interest from multiple angles and reconfiguring the acquired projection data, and such information is used as information for performing dental surgery, e.g., implant surgery and diagnosis.
In the above-described related art X-ray device, the aligning bite 61 is configured to be fixed in its place or to rotate in its place based upon an axis, which passes through the bite support 53. And, accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, projection data respective to such areas of interest I1, I2, and I3 from diverse locations (or location points) may be acquired.
However, according to the related art aligning bite, as shown in FIG. 3, positions of the X-ray generator 10 and the detector 20 are required to be changed noticeably in an imaging mode that can image the anterior teeth area I1 ((a) of FIG. 3) and in an imaging mode that can image the molar areas I2 and I3, e.g., left and right molar areas I2 ((b) of FIG. 3). And, since the X-ray generator 10 and the detector 20 are required to be excessively moved (or repositioned) in order to perform imaging of the molar areas after performing imaging of the anterior teeth area, numerous problems may occur in that a broader operating range of the arm 30 is required, that a driving mechanism of the arm 30 becomes complicated, and that a long period of time is consumed for imaging the area of interest, not to mention that, since it is impossible to perform imaging on an area exceeding the predetermined operating range of the arm 30, the imaging range becomes limited.